


Loki's Big Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Loki Does What He Wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Norsekink prompt:</p>
<p>I see so many heartwrenchingly sad (still awesome) prompts about Loki, and... I just really want to see one where he's happy. </p>
<p>What I want is after faking his death and realizing Thor doesn't want the throne, Loki starts thinking "Well, maybe being king isn't all it'a cracked up to be" and runs off to Midgard to start over. </p>
<p>And he's happy. Maybe he tries hitch-hiking across the continent, maybe he makes it his personal goal to try every kind of pizza, maybe he spends time at the dog park and gets tackled by lots of puppies. Just give me Loki, completely at peace, laughing and smiling and not giving a fuck about Odin, Thor or the Avengers. </p>
<p>Pairings optional, but if there are any, I really don't want the story centered around the pairing, or for it to be the reason he's happy. If that makes any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Big Adventure

Loki had made peace with his life. He no longer wanted the throne and decided to escape to Midgard in an attempt to find happiness. He cast a spell to ensure Odin wouldn't recall anything, everyone assuming he was dead, thereby allowing him to slip away undetected.

He was currently walking the streets of Manhattan after having procured a slice of pizza when he realized he was being followed: by a small white stray dog. He turned around and tore a bit of crust off, feeding it to the hungry creature. "Good girl," he murmured, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the sidewalk as she eagerly licked his nose, pulling a chuckle from him. He determined to keep her. "Lulu," he smiled as her tail wagged. "Let's go get some cheesecake," he grunted as he got up, bringing her with him wherever he went. He'd never been happier. Until they went to Buffalo.

Between the wings, the majesty of Niagara Falls, and the delicious ice wine which had gotten him so drunk he needed to check into a hotel, Loki had never been to a greater place. He curled up contentedly next to a freshly bathed Lulu and passed out.

***

The duo continued their trek up and down the East Coast from Boston to Miami, Loki shielding Lulu with magic whenever necessary to ensure she never left his side.

The south was next, where Loki particularly enjoyed the abundance of food, drink, and debauchery to be found in New Orleans. He tried deep dish pizza in Chicago and barbecue in Memphis and Kansas City, all the while never once thinking about anything in his past. It was he and Lulu, living in the moment.

He went to The Grand Canyon and Las Vegas, took a train through the Rocky Mountains, and toured the Space Needle. He went to a baseball game in San Diego, visited Disneyland, and rode the roller coaster at the Santa Monica Pier until he threw up, all with Lulu at his side. He was finally happy.


End file.
